nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
Team 1 Hidden Training Ground
Team 1 Hidden Training Ground (Team 1 Members Only Unless Invited) Used for learning new jutsus, sparing, and relaxing ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Wolfs Training: Water Flicker Technique Wolf:Wolf softly sighs once more upon the entering of his new crafty hidden training area in which he created by using his elemental jutsu he posses (Suiton). The area was not to far from the village it self as it's actually near the Hidden Leaf Outside Walls. The area though large enough in it's mass, was mask by the thick brush of leafs from the surrounding trees that extended upon the upper top area of this certain training location. Upon the far right of this training ground lad a newly crafted pond about 20 meters in width and 20 meters in length. This pond contain freshly entered water from wolf himself but slowly turned a dark murky color from the mixture of dirt gathering within the water. The water crackled from the slightest force placed upon the earth indicating it contained weak points in it's newly dugged structure and could cause problems later on down the road or might correct itself like nature usually does. The training ground it self (excluding the pond) was about 20m in width and 40m and length with 5 newly carved solid oak training dummies positioned along the outer perimeter of the 40m in 7m increments leaving extra space upon each final dummy. The dummies bodily figure was carved out with a narrow head and wide body with circular target marks engraved within the stomach and head. The dummies were positioned into the earth below using long, solid, and new steel rods that attached upon the hollow hole underneath the carved dummies that work it's way to the upper chest region and fitted using screw in bolt. Each rod were fitted in the earth below in the depths of 1 to 1 and half meters to which the dummy was securely positioned and could withstand taijutsu attacks without altering it's position or causing movement afterwards. In the middle of the area lay the senju symbol which was engraved into the earth with high pressured water and using precise precision to mimic the symbol his clan has been using for centuries before him. Wolf released a bright smile welcoming in the feeling of achievement with this new area he created so his team along with himself could train. Wolf would reach for his pouch fitted behind his right gluteus maximus. His right middle index finger would glide along the zipper positioned face up allowing the pouch to unzip with slight ease as he enter his hand into the pouch and removing 1 of the 4 scrolls left to him by Nidaime self. This scroll was a bright orange color with 4 streaks of light blue trailing along the side and middle of the scroll. The scroll was about the size of a normal grown man hand and was tightly concealed together with a tied ribbon that glisten in the sun. Wolf worked his hand along the tied ribbon eventually undoing it's naught and discarding it to the surface below him. He lightly and carefully unrolled the scrolls length with the aid of his hand revealing text in solid black ink and evenly stroked handwriting. This scroll contained 4 jutsu left behind by Nidaime himself with the rank ranging for C-D rank along with clear instructions of the hand seals and steps taking to master the jutsu. Wolf skimmed over the text fixating his eyes upon one jutsu that stood out to him. The jutsu labeled as "Water Flicker" caught Wolfs eye quickly as he skimmed once more over the steps and conditions to properly performed this C rank jutsu that could be improved over time. Wolf chuckled with glee before tightly rolling up the scroll and placing it back into his pouch and rezip it so his contents could remain secure. Wolf learned about the simple body flicker technique in the academy. His former teacher stated that body flicker abled a shinobi to move short or long distances in almost untraceable speed that's able to be used by using your chakra to "vitalize" the body and move and extreme speed. Though Wolf thought differently in his approach of using this technique and decided to use the water particles in the air to increase his speed and movement by two than what the normal body flicker could posses as mater molecules travel within fast distances (unlimited really) and are joined or separated allowing quick movement. Wolf calmly concentrated his chakra and his water element in a state of alignment as one word escapes from his mouth in a soft tone. That very instant Wolf suddenly vanished in a blink of an eye as his body/self allowed rapid movement through the water particles/molecules in such amazing speed it out shined the normal body flicker used by genin by 2. His body would guide and bounce off the water particles the air altering his speed and direction greatly as he leaves light breezes of wind in his path. Wolf would halt his movement quickly as he suddenly returns onto the surface below in such amazing speed as if nothing even happened. The water particles in the air glimmered off one another revealing wolfs mili seconds figure from before in turn revealing two of himself due to the speed he was going. Wolf was puzzled for a second thinking about the distance he went using such amazing speed. Wolf arched his head up into the clear blue sky, his eyes revealing a blazing passion as he said in a strong but quiet tone "Thank You Grandpa" 'Wolf Training: Water Manipulation ' The environment around Wolf upon the entering of his personalized training area was silent as the sun began to peak itself over the deem sky to indicate morning among the Village Hidden In The Leaf. To estimate the time of day Wolf entered the training field could be roughly set around 5:30 Am to 5:50 in the morning. The village at that time was still quiet and calm as it's residents were still in their slumber. Though, some Jonin were spotted among the village doing their daily task that were assigned to them. Wolf enjoyed this time of the day greatly as it gave a aspect of total silence and shined the beauty of the village without the aid of constant yelling, merchants trying to sell things to you, or even the bickering of others for a pity reason. Wolf regularly awoke at this time to train in peace before his daily routine began in the village. This was due to the range of many things that could prevent training later down for Wolf himself. Wolf quietly paced his steps while making his way into the area he crafted himself not far from Leaf Village walls. The training field did reveal some battle wounds even after the small amount of time of training already held at this location. The positioned dummies indicated small splits within the wood where kunai and shurikens imbedded themselves along the frame. Wolf would sit down upon the grassy earth floor below him, stretching his legs out to provide a more comfortable position. The morning dew lightly damped Wolfs clothes but quickly began to dry within a small time frame. His left hand would reach into his left side pocket (not pouch) and seemingly pulling out another scroll from his possession. This scroll on the other hand wasn't from nidaime, but his dad instead. The basic spherical scroll posses a maximum diameter of 2 1/2 inches with a circumference of 7.85 inches with red markings spread along it. Unlike the first scroll Wolf possessed last time, this scroll given to him by his father was tightly held together by a simple line of wrapped wire. " He's so lazy" Wolf proclaimed with a sigh before removing the wire with light difficulty. The unrolling of the scroll indicated a shaded black tint, with his fathers unique white calligraphy text going from top to bottom completely. His eyes carried itself over the large amount of text indicating it's information of Sho lost art called Water Manipulation. Wolf heard of manipulation of someones element as he heard stories of Gaara ability to manipulate his sand into anything with ease though, the aspect of water instead greatly interested Wolf. Wolf thought to himself over the aspect of Gaara form of sand manipulation: " well, Gaara can manipulate sand (naturally occurring fragments) composed of degraded rock and mineral particles. Thus he can manipulate that into many shapes, pressure, attacks, flight and so fourth but was limited due to his chakra level and so fourth" pondered Wolf within his own mind. Wolf glanced around the perimeter of his body spotting a weird occurrence of events taking place. Small formation of water particles conjoining together to from water droplets formed around Wolf in a protective pattern. The amount was very, very small but indicated his body with his water element to be aligned with him as if it was destined. His raised his left hand middle index finger and his finger positioned to the right of that. Wolf would halt the very, very small amount chakra that he unknowingly seemed to be releasing. This in turned caused the small water droplets forming to crash to the earth below in a weird and irregular set of motions. "Is this.....the technique behind Dad water that seems to protect him like it has a mind of it's own? Wait, it seems I can decide when to activate it or not. Idk anymore. Let's just see what I can do with this." Happily said Wolf as he raised to his feet. Positioned on the left and right of his waist rested to medium sized water gourd ( medium size means that wolf can move freely and fast with ease while these are attached). These gourds contained a combination of water (duh) and chakra within them at all times. The water of the gourds never seems to run out as Wolf uses the water particles/ Molecules in the air and in the gourd to form water within them. This means the amount of water being released from the ground is being replenished at the same time. Wolf focused his chakra upon the gourds that are planted upon his waist as the water moved and rumbled within the gourd itself. The cap on the gourd was the size of a 19 year old (male) hand that was formed into a fist. This allowed quick access for the water to come fourth and retreat within the gourd itself. Mid way through simply focusing upon his element he would grasp a single sharped point kunai from his pouch that rested upon his gluteus maximums as before. Firmly grasping the hilt of the kunai with his right hand, Wolf would thrust the kunai upwards into the air with extreme force hearing the wind release a high pitched wailing noise as the kunai penetrated the air defenses. Wolf would positioned his eyes back down to the surface of the earth with a wicked smile coming fourth on his face unknowing of the kunai position and when it will fall back down on him with twice the accelerated force when thrown. His body still, motionless you could say as the kunai made it's speedy approach down back to earth. The kunai repositioning was a mere 8 inches away from the Wolfs skull. A collected jet/stream of water burst it's way through the cap of the gourds and upon the threat (kunai) enveloping it with water,(in 3/4 a sec or less) thus altering it's movement to a complete stop as the formation of the water a made a shield that hover over Wolf in such beauty. The Shield hovering over him formed a perfect circular form with a vigorous rotation within itself to deflect the kunai speed and dispose of it. At the same time launching the kunai to the direction of the far left dummy located on the opposite side of the training field where it laid dabbed middle between it's solid oak forehead. The water seemed to move on it's own acting upon the events that transpired. The shield begin to sprout hands, wrists, arms, shoulders and water like body formations of the upper half of a human. Wolf glanced up at the figure holding the simple shield as his eyes began to water up. Soft, flowing tears trickled down Wolfs face as the bodily figure revealed a exact image of his passed brother Hake as if he was embracing Wolf with his love like a older brother does. It sense he was performing his brotherly duty of protecting his younger brother from harm even though he wasn't physically there to do so. "Well then brother, let's do this together" laughed Wolf with tears dripping of him.